


Your Kisses are Magic

by warriorfelix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Mavin, my little pony - Freeform, my little pony friendship is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorfelix/pseuds/warriorfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes Gavin watch the season premiere of MLP with him. Because Michael fucking loves MLP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kisses are Magic

"Gavin, now you'll miss it!" Michael said dragging Gavin into their lounge room so he could sit on his lap.  
  
”Michael, why do you even like this show? Isn’t it for kids?” gavin asked as michael flipped through channels hastily looking for the frienship is magic premiere.  
  
”Gavin, just because I’m not in the target audience, doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be a fan. Friendship is Magic, dude.” Michael defended.  
  
”Your kisses are magic, love,” Gavin teased as he climbed on top of Michael and planted a big wet kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> wheeee!! internation fanworks day is a good excuse for me to write some drabbles. it was originally 137 words but my partner helped me out with compressing it a little.


End file.
